


Make 'Em Laugh

by ninemoons42



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42





	Make 'Em Laugh

  
Fic: Make 'Em Laugh (X-Men: First Class, PG)

title: Make 'Em Laugh  
author: [](http://ninemoons42.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ninemoons42**](http://ninemoons42.dreamwidth.org/)  
word count: 483  
fandom: X-Men: First Class [movieverse]  
pairing: Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr  
rating: PG  
notes: A first kiss, and very mild spoilers for the movie. Inspired by this: [](http://pics.livejournal.com/ilovetakahana/pic/000387qx/)

Also archived at <http://ninemoons42.dreamwidth.org>.

  
For a brief instant Sean is airborne, and Charles can hear the cheering and the cheerleading going on in their minds.

And then:

“AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAWK!”

And worse:

 _Wham._

“Oh my god!” “Sean, talk to us!” “Sean!” “Man, are you okay?!”

Beat, and then: “Owww, man, what do you think, I fell out a window and – oi!”

Charles has a hand to his temple as he looks down sternly at Sean, who is slowly and carefully picking himself up off the grass. “Language.”

“I didn’t even _say_ anything yet!”

“You were thinking it.”

There is a sudden gasp from the other window, a loud sneeze-like sound, and for a moment Raven loses control and snaps back to her blue skin and red hair, before she resumes her illusion and then she withdraws and everyone hears her laughing herself breathless.

She manages to choke out, “Sorry, sorry, not supposed to be laughing, SORRY,” and then there’s a thump and Moira is rolling her eyes and motioning to Hank and Darwin, and the entire class clamors downstairs, leaving Charles and Erik alone in the room.

Charles looks up and Erik is looking strange even for him, all stern expressions and barely leashed anger normally, and now his lips are pinched almost to white, and his arms are folded tightly over his chest.

And for some reason that strikes Charles as being just as funny as watching Sean fall, and he feels the blood rush to his face and he immediately slaps his hand over his mouth, and he feels helpless to stop the laughter bubbling inside him.

That everyone else inside the house – even Moira, and even a banged-up Sean – is pretty much incoherent with laughter is not helping.

And so he runs for one of the couches and tries to hide his head in the cushions, desperately tries to muffle his own slightly hysterical giggles.

The couch creaks a little and he looks up, to Erik’s grin, and it’s enough to actually stop him dead in his tracks and is this the first time he’s ever heard that expression before? _Train of thought derailed, all aboard were killed._

Because Erik looks unabashedly happy, with a wide smile that makes him look so much younger. His eyes are thin glittering slits surrounded by deep lines. He looks like he’s about to laugh – at Charles? With him? Who cares?

“Something funny?” Charles asks, instead, and he’s still trying to hide his grin in his hands when Erik’s hands catch at him, pull his arms down and haul him in close, up onto his knees.

“Something beautiful,” Erik is saying, hopeful and laughing, and he draws Charles close, and Charles knows what’s going to happen and he hurriedly “hides” them from the others, and Erik chuckles before his mouth comes crashing down onto his.

Charles groans, and laughs, and kisses back, and he chants Erik’s name inside his mind.  



End file.
